


Always Finish Your Sentences

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: If your captain requests something from you, you do it.





	Always Finish Your Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kakashis_Library and PretenderKitty. You two know why ;)

 

 

“I want you to show me how to do it.”

It wasn’t an admiral’s finishing blow, it wasn’t an entire childhood’s worth of trauma and it wasn’t a natural cause either that was going to take Sanji out, it was that god damn line spoken so lightly by his dear captain.

Following an ungainly fall from where he’s been perched on the railing at the upper deck, he hollers “What!”

“You heard me” Luffy reiterates the request with this defiant gleam in his eyes, “I want it to be you.”

Alright, hold on, Sanji is probably freaking out over nothing here. He straightens up, composes himself and schools his expression, and then faces his captain again. “Why me?”

And then just as lightly, Luffy responds “because you’re good at it.”

Forget about looking graceful for once! Is Luffy really asking _him_ to show him how it’s done, and not only that, but because Sanji’s good at it! This is a crisis like no other; Sanji would gladly take on a super villain right now and wouldn’t give a rat’s ass if he gets tossed around like a frisbee if it can keep him a hundred miles away from this conversation, with _Luffy_!

Calm down, Sanji tells himself, this isn’t worth losing a few years off his life, except it is, and he doesn’t know if plunging into the sea water right now would speed up the process or save him. “Why don't you ask someone else?” he goes for composed again but the grit in his voice gives his frustration away.

Luffy shrugs, like this dialogue is like another talk about the type of meal Sanji would be cooking later for dinner.  “I asked Usopp, but he's not good at it.”

Oh Lord!  Someone erase that image from Sanji’s brain!

“If you don't want to show me, then I’ll just ask Chopper.”

Alright, that almost decides things for Sanji.

“Oh no, you leave that innocent creature out of this.” Before he knows it, he realizes he has already agreed to Luffy's request. Blowing a heavy sigh, he asks “can I talk to Zoro first? I feel like I need a second opinion on this, and obviously he’s the only one I can ask.”

With his head cocked and eyes narrowed, Luffy nods “sure.”

 

 

**Later at night, Zoro, Luffy and Sanji are inside the crow’s nest.**

“He wants me to show him how to do it.”

Following his flailing fall from the couch, Zoro bellows “What!”

Zoro’s horrified look is almost comical but they’re at the verge of a life crisis here and no one wants to see Sanji laugh.

“Exactly my reaction.” Sanji comments in consolation. 

“So” Luffy is grinning from ear to ear and it’s too brilliant Sanji wants to hide his eyes. “Can you?”

Zoro almost rumbles, eyes glaring in evident challenge, “why do you want Sanji to show you how it's done?”

“Like I said, he's good at it” and tacks on “everyone knows he's good at it.”

Ten years have just gone off Sanji’s life as he sits curled on the couch, eyes staring on in horror.

Zoro shakes his head after a curt pause, “I'm sorry, but you can't watch him do it.”

Frowning, Luffy demands “why not?”

“Because that's private, that's why.” Zoro defends.

“But I am his captain!” Luffy fumes.

“It doesn't matter,” Zoro shakes his head, “It’s his alone.”

Deflating in on himself, Luffy mumbles “All right, I guess I have to ask Jimbei to teach me.”

Too many images that Sanji would like scrubbed clean from his memory, thank you very much. For a moment, he almost exhales in relief at having dodged this hot potato, but the idea of Jimbei, a fish, showing Luffy how to do it, it sends Sanji into another state of horror. He leans closer to Zoro and whispers “Are we really going to let Jimbei show him how to do it?”

Zoro shrugs his broad shoulders, “As long as it doesn’t have to be you, I don’t care.”

The blond takes another look at his captain, “but he looks so heartbroken,” he said, “besides, it’s just watching, it’s not like he’s going to be part of it.”

Having heard him, Luffy brightens up, “No, I won't. I just want to learn. I won't interrupt,  I promise.”

Sanji starts taking off his clothes, “Well, here is about the safest place, I guess. No one would get hurt if things go awry.”

Luffy agrees by nodding, and then asks “Is it necessary to take your clothes off to do it?”

Sanji answers, “It depends on the moment; like today, I must take my clothes off if I want to show you properly how it's done.”

“Thanks, Sanji, for being meticulous. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't I know you would pour your heart into it.”

“Yep,” Sanji presses his lips together in an attempt to smile, “That’s me, always thorough.”

Zoro starts taking his clothes off, too, and Luffy arches his brows, “Why is Zoro taking his clothes off if you are going to be the one doing it?”

Sanji folds his shirt and says “it's important if you're going to do it together, he has to help me.”

 Luffy quirks up a smile, “Oh, so I have to ask Law to take his clothes off too to help me if I want to do it?”

“Exactly.” Sanji says, and smirks, “See? We’re already learning from this.”

As Sanji and Zoro look into each other's eyes, they can tell that the two of them are a little baffled by the embarrassment of being watched and their intimacy being praised, looked up to even. Zoro’s arms wrap around Sanji’s hips, the action bringing him closer to the man whose blush has become redder.

“Is that also necessary?” Luffy asks out of the blue.

“It is,” Zoro grouses like a warning for him to just shut up already and watch.

Sanji cards his fingers through Zoro’s hair, and then leans into the man to press their lips together.

Luffy scrambles up, “Is this really, really necessary, too?”

Pulling away, Sanji reels his head to look at his captain. “You can do it without kissing at first, but it helps set the mood.”

Luffy is already blushing, his eyes darting away from those two who still have their arms around each other. “This is different from what Nami and Robin told me.”

“Oh, really?” Sanji wonders, “What did they tell you, then?”

“They said I needed ingredients first, which they couldn't help me with.”

That's when Sanji and Zoro start to realize that maybe there has been some sort of misunderstanding.

Sanji disentangles from the swordsman and walks up to Luffy. “What are you talking about?”

“Cooking, of course!” Luffy meeps.


End file.
